Serviceman
by RowdyCloudy
Summary: Tony wants to thank Gibbs for his service. WARNING: Fluff, Innuendoes, Misuse of a National Holiday, Slash


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I don't make any money from this.

Warnings: This drabble will contain Fluff, Innuendoes, Misuse of a National Holiday, Slash (Only rated T!). Don't like, don't read.

A/N: Happy Veterans Day, loves! I saw a picture of Gibbs in his navy uniform (check out the cover, I added it in!) and a very "Patriotic!Tony" came to mind. This was a last minute drabble, and I feel I must warn you this is just going to be a very, very fluffy one off. So, enjoy and remember to thank the brave service men and women who keep our country free. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Serviceman<p>

"Tony!" Gibbs barked, noisily coming down the stairs. "That two minute break was over a long time ago."

Expecting to find his lover strewn across the couch or pissing around with the TV, Gibbs wasn't prepare for what he found. Tony was kneeling on the floor in the kitchen, a big cardboard box in front of him, a jumble of papers and odds and ends spilling out. Gibbs quickly recognized it as his remnants from his life in the military. He had packed it all up years ago and stuck it somewhere he knew he would forget about it. _Until now_, Gibbs thought to himself.

"Sorry, I was looking for dusting rags and it fell…" Tony trailed off, scrambling to pick up the mess he had made. Gibbs kneeled down, helping him. They stopped when their hands met on the edge of the same photo.

"How long did you serve?" Tony asked softly, staring at the snapshot that showed a very young man in full uniform. The edges were faded and there was a large crease down the middle, but Tony knew that the kid in the Polaroid was Gibbs. He would recognize those blue eyes anywhere. _We've never talked about this_, Tony realized, _but it's not like I've ever asked, either_.

"Nearly thirty years in the Corps." Gibbs admitted, not enjoying being reminded of his age. Tossing the photo inside the box, he folded the top closed and tucked it back into the closet. He grabbed the box of rags from the shelf that had led Tony down here, before closing the door. "Let's just finish what we started."

"It's Veterans Day, y'know."

"I do know." The older man rolled his eyes, offering a hand to the man still sitting on the floor. "That's why we _were _cleaning out the attic, pushing boxes instead of papers."

"You're a veteran, Jethro." Tony hated the way the man looked away from him. Pulling his lover back down, Tony caught him as he stumbled down and dragged him onto his lap. Glaring, Gibbs was ready to snap before Tony interrupted him. "I'm with _my_ marine on Veteran's Day. Shouldn't we celebrate?"

"We're supposed to be-" Tony cut off the man's protests with a barrage of kisses, tilting his head when he felt fingers wrap around his belt. Returning the touch, Tony dragged his hands down Gibb's back until he was cupping the man's ass. "We shouldn't-"

"Really?" Tony bit the bottom of his lip, a coy look passed over his face as he glanced down at the tent that was pressing up from the front of the older man's jeans. "Because it feels like you're already at full salute."

Groaning, Gibb's reactions only encouraged the incorrigible young man.

"Maybe you need some corporal punishment." As the words left Tony's mouth, his flattened palm came down on the man's backside.

"If anyone needs punishing, it would be _you_." Gibbs growled, pulling the both of them up. Without missing a beat, Tony spun and pushed the man up against the wall, placing his arms on either side of him.

"Going to show me the ropes?" Tony smirked, enjoying keeping the older man boxed in like this.

"I'm sure you know all about the ropes." Gibbs grinned, crossing his arms.

"All hands on deck, baby." Tony grabbed Gibb's wrists, pulling his arms apart. "Or don't you want to get underway?"

"You like starting things, don't you?" Gibbs shook his head as Tony nodded with his best Casanova smile. Fisting a hand in the younger man's tee shirt, Gibbs spun them around until he was the one in control. "And here I was, actually trying to get actual work done."

"I know you've been waiting for me, Seaman." Tony grinned, putting on a ridiculous brogue accent. "Haven't you?"

"_Aye_." Gibbs finally gave in, mimicking the younger man. He was unable to hold back his snort. "Are we done with the puns or can I take you upstairs?"

"I like the cut of your jib, Gibbs." Tony laughed, slipping away and running towards the stairs. The older man was right behind him though and before Tony even reached the first step, he tackled him back against the wall. They ended up in a laughing heap, once again on the floor, a tangle of limbs, teasing touches and wet kisses.

"Thank you." Tony grew serious even though he was still smiling and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. "Thank you for your service, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs eyes softened.

"You can thank me again in a few minutes." Gibbs smiled, planning all the ways he would continue being a serviceman.


End file.
